Won't Ever Be The Same
by shining-suicide
Summary: LuciusDraco. No one else will ever interfere, never.


_Won't Ever Be The Same_  
**Title:** Won't Ever Be The Same  
**Author:** videokid-x  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Draco  
**Summary:** No one else will ever interfere, never.  
**Warnings:** Sex, incest  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, too bad though._ sigh_  
**AN:** Okay so, this is my first fic that I ever completed... well, my first time completing a successful sex scene. Hope you love, review please!

**-----**

I don't know why you make me feel this way. You make me feel so weak, so submissive; like I'm here just to be teased, just to be ruled over. I know that this is our secret, it's forbidden, but somehow that doesn't matter at all to us. We're one in the same and we move so perfectly together, who could blame us for loving the feel of one another?

You whisper my name softly into my ear and say, "Take off your clothes."

And I obey willingly, wanting this with every fiber of my being. You make me complete, you make me feel filled and so secure. You're my guardian angel watching over me, loving me, feeling me, moving with me. This feeling lasts as long as you want it to, as long as I can hold out; you make it that way. You don't let me come until I am begging you; some times. I hate to beg, but somehow with you it makes me more aroused, and you love it.

I slowly lean back against the headboard of the large bed, slipping off my white dress shirt, so slow it feels like time has stopped, once again. I feel your eyes taking in my body, looking me up and down once I am finally undressed, naked for your viewing pleasure. You lick your lips in anticipation and want, the needing taking over as you jump in on me and devour my lips.

I can feel your hard-on against me, the fabric of your trousers keeping it locked in tight, and every second with you feels even hotter than the next. What pure sin, we will get punished for this later on in life; but we don't care one bit, because this is just us. No one needs to know. Your hands move down and hold onto my hips, firmly, so tightly I know a bruise will form there.

We gasp for breath as we pull away from each other, both of our piercing gray eyes staring at one another, shining with lust and passion. We need this, I think. You're mine, I'm yours. Forever.

I lean in and bite and lick your already kiss-swollen lips and whisper, "Strip for me... Please?" It comes out almost a whimper, my eyes begging you.

So many times before all of this started, I've imagined you naked; stripping you with my eyes, watching your every move. Those strong lean muscles, your nicely toned flesh, hairless chest; just like my own. Running my fingers through your long blonde hair, kissing those talented lips of yours. Every trait of this family was poured into you, our wit, and our pride. You uphold everything we stand for, you own us, the Lord of this mansion.

You chuckle lightly and the infamous smirk that mirrors my own shows on your expression, you move off the bed, so very swiftly. Moving in front of the bed, I see you slowly start to sway your hips, biting your lip and briefly closing your eyes. Dancing to the music that isn't there. You take off your robe, spin, throwing it to the ground. I smile. You growl. Continuing your striptease, I get in a sitting position, spread legged and breathing rather heavily. Still watching, still learning, I watch as you take off your trousers and you are left standing in your briefs. I love it. I can see the outline of your cock, your arousal; it sends shivers through my body and straight into my own erection. With one last sway of the hips, you take off your briefs and toss them aside, to who knows where, because I am only watching you.

You climb onto the bed, eyeing me with a predatory gaze. _"Mine."_ and you straddle my thighs, making sure not to touch my hard-on at any cost. Leaning in, you kiss me passionately again, running your tongue along my lower lip, I give you access and our tongues meet and move together, just as I can feel you slowly rubbing yourself against me. I can _feel_ your want.

You pull away and begin to lick your way down my trembling body; my shivering always makes you harder. You bite and lick my collarbone, then suckling and biting my nipples one at a time, making sure to get them hard. I'm so aroused it hurts, and my aching cock is hurting as you slowly make your way down. Still kissing my chest, you go lower and fuck my navel with your tongue, I gasp and arch up as you do it; my tickle spot.

Your strong grip on my hips don't cease, I can feel bruises forming, but I don't care. Love wounds; they prove our emotions, our greed. I run my hand through your platinum hair, knowing your mine and I'm the only one that can do so. Your tongue continues it's sweet torture by kissing my inner thighs, slowly moving towards my erection. I groan aloud when you firmly grip the base of my cock, your mouth closes over the head and I look down, watching you take me. You're looking straight up at me, those icy eyes staring holes in me, I shiver again and moan.

You're tongue is moving circles around the head, and you start to suck, hard, and I feel like I am in heaven when you're finger is rubbing my puckered entrance; you tease. I move my hips in an attempt to get more contact, you've stopped sucking me, but you are still gripping my cock. Your hand is now moving up and down my shaft, with every pump, your thumb rubs over the slit and I groan each time. I look down and you are still eyeing me, you lick your lips and you're hands are gone. I whimper from the loss of contact.

"We mustn't get hasty, Draco." You say to me, my pleading body still aching for your touch.

Without me knowing, somehow your wand is now in your hands, you move down and tell me to put a pillow underneath me. I obey, knowing what is coming next, and I am ready for it. I close my eyes and lick my lips.

You put the tip of your wand into my tight entrance, and with a mutter of words, a cool substance is now filled me. Gasping, I feel you slowly start to move your wand in and out of my hole. Wand fucking me, a few moments later, I feel it hit something inside me and I moan and groan, moving my hips down to meet with your wand. You grab my cock and start to pump me, your wand still inside, hitting that same spot every single time, and I am seeing stars at the back of my eyes.

Just when I think I am there, you pull the wand out and your hand disappears. I grunt and snarl, but your wand is soon replaced by the head of your cock, I am not one bit taken aback, but just even more excited. You slowly move into me, trying to make it as painless as you can. I bite my bottom lip, trying to keep in my groans of pain, knowing that the pleasure will soon take over the pain. Once you are inside me, you start to move your hips inwards and outwards, and soon I am meeting with your slow thrusts.

After a few thrusts, we are moving more harder, and I feel you hit my prostate. I scream as you angle yourself so you hit that spot each time, and I am bucking my hips to meet with yours.

I look once more into your eyes, just as always, you are staring me down, this time with a small smile on your lips. I have the urge to kiss you, so I moan it out and you lean in to sloppily French me. Our tongues moving together, both of us battling for dominance, wanting the upper hand.

"Touch yourself, Draco." You whisper in my ear.

My hand reaches down and I'm slowly stroking myself, getting rougher and rougher in time with your thrusts. I hear you whimper softly; so very not Malfoy, but you do it anyways. Moaning for me, and only me, because this is a father-son thing, this is _our_ thing. My hand is going faster and harder, and so are your hips, we move together.

I can feel something twisting inside me, and I know I am close. "Oh... I... almost there." I cry out and close my eyes.

In that instant, I am coming all over our chests, "Oh father!" I scream, and I can feel the muscles in my arse clench and tighten more. You grunt, throwing your head back, you come inside me, your hot come filling me to the core.

You swallow and look back down at me, a smile on your lips. "You make me proud." Is all you say as you pull out of me, muttering a quick cleansing charm and lie next to me. I wrap my arms around you as we get under the covers, my legs entangling around yours. I sigh in happiness as you kiss the tip of my nose. Our gray eyes shining in the dim light. I cuddle more into your body and close my eyes, your arms firmly around my slim waist. I am at peace at this moment.

_"I love you, daddy."_ I say, barely a whisper.

I feel you stroke my hair and kiss my forehead, "I know, Draco. I know."

Nobody will ever steal you away from me, not now and not ever. You are mine and mine alone; no one else is worthy of having you but me. Your body, mind, soul and your love. I am the only one that is allowed to have you, claim you, and I am yours. I drift off to sleep, our lives won't ever be the same again, because we won't let it.

**-Fin-**


End file.
